


Reward

by mykokoro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vikturi, and I needed to write these two, but it was SO GOOD, it's only been one episode guys, lil' sweet fluff, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykokoro/pseuds/mykokoro
Summary: Yuuri finishes after yet another long day of training, but after what happens, he's betting he'll do even better tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was absolutely itching to write something for YOI because it has literally the best debut episode I have ever seen. I'm pretty sure there's no arguing with how canon this couple is so here they are. I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> and yes Viktor is smooooth but I'd like to think he actually gets very flustered around Yuuri

Ice cold water gushes from the bottle, trickling down Yuuri’s dry throat and forcing goosebumps onto his skin. Panting as he collapses onto the bench, the boy wipes sweat from underneath his glasses. It’s not really his fault he’s so exhausted, either; since Viktor came he’s been stuck with a strict training regimen pushing him to limits he didn’t even know he had.

“Good job, Yuuri,” a familiar voice sends a mellifluous tone into his ears. Yuuri’s eyes hover to Viktor, his glossy lips displaying a proud grin. Immediately, he can feel warm blood rushing to his cheeks, a strangling heat pushing red into his face.

“T-thank you,” the words tumble out of his mouth, and that doesn’t help the situation at all. Now he’s rubbing his hands between his legs awkwardly. It’s been weeks, and yet Yuuri’s still not used to that voice. Should anyone be accustomed to hearing their idol compliment them like that?

Viktor’s giggle emerges as a quiet exhale, prodding his mouth into an even wider smile as he perches himself beside Yuuri. Playfully, he pushes up against the boy’s shoulder and feels his weight slowly part and fall back into him. Unfortunately, Yuuri’s already so far gone that instead of keeping an upright position, he plunges right into Viktor’s lap. It’s impossible to stop him from laughing at this point, and it sends Yuuri into a frenzy of embarrassment. He covers his face with cold hands while Viktor spills forward with hilarity.

He just barely recovers, grabbing Yuuri’s hands and pulling them away from his face. “What will your reward be?”

The poor boy’s humiliation should be over with by now, but it’s the next thought he has that tips him over the edge. Now, Viktor can’t be sure if he’s seen a shade redder than Yuuri’s face. “A k-kiss?” The words flounder, bashful, into the chilly air.

Usually, he might be free with his charms, but in this moment, the Russian pretty boy can’t prove they work in front of a certain someone. Pink tangles itself up in his skin, anxiety sending waves crawling in his ocean blue eyes. Looking away is the only thing Viktor can do to stop from getting too flustered.

A small gesture sends the mood into halcyon, Viktor’s tiny nod imposing tension on Yuuri’s shoulders. They curl up into his neck, eyes widening as his coach lowers a determined complexion closer with each second.

Cold lips say a warm hello, and Yuuri could’ve trained for hours longer if he knew this was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to check out my other works (currently mostly kagehinas) and as always, don't hesitate to leave your feedback. Seriously, I can't express enough how grateful I am for kudos, comments, etc. every day.
> 
> Also, the reason why I haven't been posting for a while is because I'm actually working on a lengthy Fullmetal Alchemist fic. I will be getting very busy with my gay boys this Christmas though, because it is undoubtedly a season of romance, and I will try to always post a fic at least once a month. Thank you for your continued support!
> 
> 10/22/16: 101 kudos?? Honestly, I cannot express how thankful I am for this overwhelming amount of feedback. I am truly blessed by every one of you who reads my works - thank you!!!


End file.
